


Collar Full of Chemistry (From Your Company)

by Dandy



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: When Ken Amada moves to Tokyo for his final year of high school, he finds himself in the same class as Goro Akechi. His status as the second Detective Prince is interesting enough, but Ken feels like there's more to Akechi than that, and can't help but find himself drawn to him.





	Collar Full of Chemistry (From Your Company)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkgrasshopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for my friend pinkgrasshopper, who wants Akechi and Ken to be friends. I approve.
> 
> Is this gen? Ken/Akechi?? Akeshu??? Ken/Akechi/Akira???? Honestly I don't even know. Take it how you want to.
> 
> I've never played P4 Arena and I don't really want to so I'm sorry if Ken doesn't quite match up to it.

Goro Akechi.

Ken Amada heard it over the TV one day while he was doing homework. He couldn’t help but glance up in time to watch the interview, the smiling young man sitting on a chair, answering questions with a gentle voice and the occasional laugh. “Detective Prince” it said at the bottom of the screen - the second Detective Prince, if Ken was right.

He watched to the end. It wasn’t so much that he was interested in the subject matter, but rather, the boy himself. After all, he knew him, or at least, had met him in passing.

The two were in the same class at his new high school.

* * *

Being in the same class didn’t guarantee getting to know someone well, but Akechi was really an enigma.

The boy was quiet and attentive in class, only speaking when called on to answer questions. He would retreat to the back of the room or the library at lunch, bent over his laptop or a file and munching on an apple. Occasionally, Ken would see him in the halls, surrounded by a flock of girls who excitedly invited him to things as he tried politely to disentangle himself. Other than the fangirls, he never really saw Akechi talking or hanging out with anyone in particular, and as far as he knew, he wasn’t in any clubs, either.

“Don’t bother with him,” said one of their classmates. “He’s too busy with his fancy detective job to make friends.”

And it really did seem like Akechi was busy. Maybe Ken would have thought he liked it that way, but there was something that nagged at him, that only got stronger after he saw the interview.

Akechi seemed truly lonely. Not only when he sat alone, hard at work on his cases, but also when he stood in a sea of people. When the girls flocked to him with their confessions, when he sat in class surrounded by others, even as he walked in the morning, exchanging pleasant greetings… he seemed far away, isolated from all others. And it was a loneliness that resonated with Ken - one that he know disturbingly well.

Maybe he was just projecting. It had been his decision to leave Iwatodai and come to Tokyo for his last year, leaving all his old friends behind, and he didn’t regret it. But it sometimes left him feeling a little homesick, a little lost. Maybe he just wanted to see that in another, a small connection to make himself feel better.

But he didn’t think so. He didn’t know anything about Akechi, and yet… he felt like he knew him better than anyone.

* * *

It was still early in the semester when the news broke that a teacher at another Tokyo high school, Shujin, had abruptly admitted to physically abusing and sexually harassing students.

It dominated primetime for the next few days as the public grappled with the implications. How could a teacher hurt the very students he was meant to nurture? How did the administration not know? Why did it take a young girl’s tragic suicide attempt to bring out the truth?

Honestly, none of it surprised Ken - he’d stopped trusting adults the night his mother died. What _did_ surprise him was the rumors that floated around after.

“They said they left a calling card…” 

“Phantom Thieves of Hearts? What kind of dumb name is that…”

“There’s a website now, word is you can take out a hit on anyone…”

He couldn’t lie that his interest was piqued; there was certainly a mystery here, and it seemed like an interesting one ( _Phantom Thieves? Really!?_ ). But he reminded himself that he wasn’t a kid anymore, and wasn’t a Shadow Operative anymore, so it wasn’t really his business. He was here in Tokyo to be a normal high school student, and that was that.

* * *

Until Mitsuru called him, anyway.

“Amada. You’re in Tokyo now, aren’t you?”

“Hello to you too,” he muttered. “Do you need something?”

“Have you heard about these Phantom Thieves? Do you know anything about them?”

“Just that there are rumors they made that teacher confess to abusing students. Most people seem to think it’s not real, though.”

“And yet they have a website where they ask for targets, and judging by the responses they already have more victims.”

“It’s pretty easy to lie on the internet.”

“That’s why I wanted you to look into it for me.”

Ken held back a sigh. He’d known it was coming, but he still wished she had just left him alone. It was harder to turn down, being asked so directly, after all…

“I left, remember? I’m just trying to be a normal high school student right now.”

“I know. But I can’t spare any other high ranking operatives, and you’re the most qualified person I have on the ground.”

“I have midterms coming up.”

“I know,” Mitsuru repeated. She sighed, and to her credit, she did sound regretful. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t need you. And I don’t expect you to do anything dangerous, just keep an ear out for any more information about these so called Phantom Thieves.”

“...I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” She didn’t sound entirely satisfied, but he doubted he would hear more about it for now. She was getting better about that sort of thing. “Thank you for considering.” A pause, then she added, “Is Koromaru there with you?”

“Yeah, he is.” Ken looked down at his feet, where the dog was curled up. He looked up, seeming to know that he was being talked about, and let his tail thump against the floor a few times. He was getting older, Ken knew, but he was still hanging in there. He reached down and gave Koromaru a few scratches between his ears.

“Good.” Another pause, like she wanted to say something, but in the end all she said was, “I hope you’re studying hard. I expect your grades to be just as good in Tokyo as they were in Iwatodai.”

Ken held back a laugh. “Were you checking up on my grades?”

“I only asked the headmaster to see the honor roll and noticed you were on it.” There was a bit of a smile to her voice, though, and Ken smiled, too. “Keep up the good work, Amada. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Mitsuru.”

* * *

As much as Ken didn’t want to get involved in the Phantom Thief situation, he had to admit one thing: Mitsuru’s directive had given him an excuse to talk to Goro Akechi.

He’d been trying to work up the courage, but this finally seemed to tip him over the edge. He knew from Akechi’s TV appearances that he was looking into the Kamoshida case, after all, so having this motivation made him feel a little less like a creep. Even if he was probably still a creep from Akechi’s perspective…

If he thought that, he would lose his nerve. So he shoved those thoughts aside and approached him as lunch started the first day back after midterms. Akechi was already gathering up his things, presumably to head to the library, apple in hand.

“Excuse me, Akechi-san?”

Akechi looked up, raising his free hand to absentmindedly sweep the bangs out of his eyes. His face didn’t betray any sort of emotion about being approached, annoyance or otherwise, and Ken hoped that was a good sign. “Yes? You’re… Amada-san, right? Can I help you?”

“No, I… was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together?”

There was tension in the room, he could feel it. Other students were watching this exchange - most of their classmates had given up on asking Akechi to lunch years ago.

“...I’m sorry, but I’m really busy today.” Akechi’s smile was perfectly apologetic as he swung his bag over his shoulder. “Maybe some other time?”

A disappointing answer, but Ken nodded. “Sure. Some other time.”

* * *

“Some other time” ended up being about two weeks after.

Ken had asked a couple different times since that first one, and every time Akechi gave him the same polite answer. He guessed that this was why their other classmates had given up, but Ken was determined. He still felt that loneliness around Akechi, and he just wanted to find out if it was true: if they really were kindred spirits.

Eventually, perhaps guessing that he couldn’t turn him down any longer, Akechi agreed. Ken felt a jump in his chest when he actually got that answer. “Alright. Where do you normally eat lunch?”

“Let’s go to the roof.”

It wasn’t that he normally ate lunch there, but it was quieter on the roof. Easier to talk, especially with someone who might be more reluctant to do so.

For once, Akechi actually had a lunch that wasn’t just an apple. It still wasn’t all that impressive - rice, and some stir-fried vegetables - but Ken only recently learned how to do any better himself. At least he’d managed some meat with his bento.

Akechi must have caught him looking, because he chuckled. “I know my lunch isn’t that appetizing, Amada-san.”

“Sorry.” Ken jerked back, feeling his cheeks heat up, and quickly focused on his own lunch. “It’s just… I normally see you with just an apple, so…”

Another chuckle. Akechi’s voice was so pleasant, almost like it was manufactured that way. “I don’t usually have much time to eat lunch… but today I have a rare day off!”

“A day off? You mean, from your detective job?”

“Yes. And thankfully I wasn’t called to interview anywhere…” He took a bite of his lunch, contemplating. “I should be grateful for the work, I guess… but it gets a little exhausting sometimes.”

“I can imagine.” Those weren’t empty words. Ken could still remember well juggling being in SEES, and later an operative for the Kirijo group, with his studies. At least he hadn’t had as much to do in elementary school… “It’s impressive that you can manage it all.”

“Oh, thank you. But it’s nothing special.” He waved it off quickly, looking only mildly sheepish. “Tell me about yourself, Amada-san. You transferred here at the beginning of this year, correct?”

“Yeah. I got the offer, and decided a change of pace might be nice. And this school has really great college admission rates...” Not that Gekkoukan didn’t. But he’d just felt like he wanted to get away from that place, at least for awhile.

Iwatodai would always be there when he got older. At least, he hoped it would be.

“A change of pace, huh…? Where are you from?”

“Ah, Iwatodai… I was going to Gekkoukan there.”

“I’ve heard of it… Though, I don’t know much about it. I’ve been in Tokyo my whole life.” His shoulders went up, a small shrug. “I don’t have much varied life experience, I’m afraid.”

“I’m pretty sure being a detective counts as a varied life experience.”

“Haha, I guess that’s true.”

They kept talking like this for awhile, even as they finished their food. A shallow conversation, Ken could tell (every time he inched closer to a deeper subject, Akechi expertly and pleasantly lead them away), but still enjoyable. Ken told him a bit about life in Iwatodai (what he was allowed, anyway), and Akechi shared a bit about his favorite food spots. Then it was time to go back to class.

“I enjoyed this, Amada-san,” said Akechi as they walked back to their homeroom.

“Yeah. Let’s eat together again on your next day off.”

Another one of those perfectly pleasant chuckles. “Alright. I’ll invite you next time.”

It wasn’t until he was back in his seat that Ken remembered he was supposed to ask about the Phantom Thieves.

* * *

The Phantom Thieves struck again in early June, lending credibility to the rumors. Akechi seemed busier than ever after that. Sometimes, Ken would watch his TV interviews.

Still, they were able to occasionally eat lunch together, picking a different spot each time. Apparently, some of Akechi’s fans learned about their lunch on the roof that day, and had started staking it out in case he ever returned.

“Girls are annoying like that,” huffed Ken, as they huddled under a tree out back of the school. The high fence provided shade to keep them out of sight of the school, and their voices were muffled by the street traffic on the other side.

“They _can_ be a little overbearing… but I’m grateful for their support.”

“You’re like that about everything. Don’t you ever get tired?”

Akechi shrugged, leaning back against the fence. “It’s best to take things in stride, right?”

“I guess…”

They ate in silence for a moment, and then Ken remembered the news reports. He hadn’t had anything to report back to Mitsuru before their high profile attack on the artist Madarame, and while he still didn’t want to become a fulltime operative again, he might as well come up with _something_ for his friend.

“Hey… you’re involved in the Madarame investigation, right? What do you think about the Phantom Thieves?”

Goro smiled wryly. “That seems to be all anyone wants to talk to me about these days.”

“Sorry.” And he meant it. He didn’t mean to make this lunch all about work again, but he might as well ask… “I just… have a friend who’s a big fan, so…”

“A friend? Are you sure you aren’t asking for yourself?”

“Hmm…” Ken actually thought about that for a moment. It was… interesting, what the Thieves were doing. They seemed to be genuinely attacking adults who had done bad things. But they used shadowy methods outside the law… which came with its own hazards.

“I guess I don’t disapprove of their goals… but it doesn’t really matter too much to me. I’m just a normal high school kid.”

_Oh great, Ken. That’s something a “normal high school kid” would say._

Still, Akechi was laughing, nodding in agreement. “That’s a fair assessment - it’s really something that should be left to law enforcement. A lot of people disapprove of them, but there was a boy at my interview the other day…”

He trailed off, and Ken noticed a look behind Akechi’s eyes that he’d never seen before. It was one of an intense and focused interest, like a cat that had seen a mouse.

“...His answer was a surprise to me, that’s all. He seemed to truly believe in their justice, with a conviction that many don’t have. I still disagree with him, but I think it’s good to talk to people who have differing viewpoints.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true…” Ken leaned his head back, watching clouds drift overhead, the branches of the tree. Anything other than Akechi’s current expression. “That’s the best way to come to a conclusion, to hear all the arguments.”

“Exactly.”

“Mm…” This wasn’t what Ken had set out to talk about, though. Time to change the subject. “But it _is_ weird how they’re able to do it. Do you think there’s something… supernatural about them?”

Silence for a moment, and then Akechi laughed, louder than his usual giggles. “You’ve been watching too many movies, Amada-san. People don’t really have supernatural powers.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ken looked down again, smiling at Akechi’s still mirthful face. “They’re probably just blackmailing their targets somehow.”

“That’s what I suspect. I wouldn’t be surprised if they have a hacker in their group.” He put his hand to his chin, thinking now. “Or it could still be just a rumor. We aren’t sure if they actually exist yet, or if they’re only claiming responsibility for publicity.”

“Maybe.” Ken knocked his shoes together, thinking about it himself. Akechi might not believe something supernatural was happening, but all the signs pointed that way. A shadowy group operating in ways the police couldn’t detect... “But… I think they’re real.”

He gave his head a shake. He wasn’t supposed to be getting involved, after all. A normal high school student wouldn’t. He was just supposed to be gathering some information to satisfy Mitsuru.

“Anyway, thanks. I’ll tell my friend, and… maybe tell her not to support them too much.”

“Right. They’re a criminal organization, after all. Still…” Goro looked down at what was left of his food, swirling it idly with his chopsticks.

“While I don’t approve of their methods, I can sympathize with their reasons. Justice is always a worthy goal.”

He looked back up and directly into Ken’s eyes. The serious gleam there pulled Ken up short, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Don’t you agree, Amada-san?”

Back when Ken first saw Akechi, he’d felt a loneliness emanating off the boy that he had felt immediately drawn to. But now, as he looked into serious, searching eyes, he felt they had much more in common than just that. Maybe more than either of them knew.

“...Yes. I do.”

* * *

Late in the term, the Phantom Thieves stole another heart, from a mafia member this time. Ken and Akechi’s lunches grew more infrequent, but they still occasionally found time for each other.

One day in late July, at the end of lunch, Akechi suddenly asked, “Are you doing anything after school today, Amada-san? You’re on the soccer team, correct?”

“Right. We don’t have practice today, though.” He stood and shouldered his bag. “Did you want to do something?”

It was unusual, that Akechi would ask him to go do something after school. So far, lunches together had been the extent of their interaction.

“There’s a new bakery that’s opened up, and I was thinking about going while I had some free time.”

“Oh right. For your… food blog.” Ken didn’t really understand what the appeal was, but Akechi seemed to maintain his faithfully.

“Yes,” he answered with a chuckle. “But I thought… it might be nice to go with someone. If you aren’t busy, of course.”

“I’m not. I mean… yeah. It sounds fun.”

“Excellent.” By now Ken was used to Akechi’s practice-perfect smiles, but this one struck him as slightly more… genuine, somehow. “Let’s head out after class, then.”

That afternoon found them seated at a table by the window, Ken munching on his bagel while Akechi twisted his phone around to find the perfect lighting for a selfie with his crepe. Ken couldn’t help but snicker every time Akechi turned in his chair.

“Just take the picture already.”

“If I’m going to post this online, it needs to look decent.” Akechi moved back to where he had been before, frowned at his phone screen, then moved back again.

“Why don’t you hold up the crepe and I’ll take a picture of you with it?”

Akechi glanced away from the phone to him, then smiled in appreciation, holding it out for him to take. “Thank you. It’s much easier, having someone to take the picture for me.”

Ken frowned at the screen in concentration, messing with the focus and angle until he could take a good shot of Akechi. He handed the phone back, and Akechi smiled at it in approval.

“Do you usually come to these places by yourself?”

“Sometimes I go with Sae-san… Ah, sorry. Detective Niijima, I guess I should say.” He tucked the phone away into the pocket of his coat. “Usually, though, I’m on my own.”

There was a pause as Akechi looked down at the crepe, picking at it with a fork. “I’ve… gotten very used to doing things by myself, over the years.”

The look on his face was drawn, forlorn. Once more, Ken felt a strong sense of familiarity, almost like looking in a mirror.

“Why’s that?” he asked, gently. He didn’t want to get into anything sensitive in the middle of a bakery, but he had to ask.

Akechi continued to chase a strawberry around his plate for a bit, and Ken waiting patiently. Finally, he spoke.

“My mother… she was involved with some sort of low-life man. When she was pregnant with me, he took off - never spoke to her again. It made her despair so much, she… passed away, while I was still very young.”

Ken felt his hands tremble for a moment, lost in his own memories, before pushing them aside. He knew he should live in the present, not the past - and in this present, he should pay attention to these words. Akechi was finally opening up.

“For awhile, I was passed from foster home to foster home… If I wanted that cycle to end, I had to do things for myself.” Akechi finally raised his eyes, smiling now, though it was a more tired smile than Ken had ever seen from him. “I’m doing well now. I make good grades, and I have a burgeoning career as a detective. But still, sometimes…”

“It’s nice, not to be alone, right?”

Akechi’s eyes widened, but Ken kept their gaze, hoping Akechi would see the understanding in his own eyes.

“I… sort of knew. I mean, it’s what made me interested in talking to you in the first place.” Akechi opened his mouth to question this, but Ken stumbled quickly on. “My mom… she died too, when I was nine. I got passed around some, too, before I ended up living in a dorm for school.

“Some of my friends there were foster kids, too. They grew up in orphanages, or were passed around their family members. I guess after awhile, we’re able to recognize each other.”

Akechi’s eyes were still wide at these revelations, but then his eyelids slowly drooped, a look of understanding and sorrow on his face.

“I see… With an intuition like that, Amada-san, you could be a detective yourself.”

“I don’t know if it works for anything other than detecting sad orphans.”

Akechi chuckled, and his expression seemed to lighten up a bit. “Yes, well, I suppose it did it’s job. But, I meant what I said. I get along fine by myself.”

“I know you do. I do, too.” Ken smiled a little. “Although, I’m not totally alone, since I have Koromaru.”

“Right, your dog!” Akechi smiled at that. “He certainly sounds like a wonderful companion.”

“After this, why don’t you come over and meet him?” Ken ventured. “We can take him on a walk together.”

Once more, Akechi seemed surprised, but he nodded. “I would like that, very much.”

“Great!” Ken finished the last of his bagel, pleased that Akechi seemed cheered up now. He knew how hard it was to talk about those kinds of things… but it was good, to talk, and then be happy afterward. It was the only way to truly let things go.

As they left the bakery, Akechi stopped him, pulling his phone out again. “Wait! Let’s take a picture together.”

“Alright.”

Ken moved back to stand next to Akechi under the bakery’s sign. Akechi held out the phone, angling it to get both them and the sign in the shot, and Ken had to lean in close so he wouldn’t be cut off.

It had been awhile, since he’d stood so close to a friend for something like this. Finally, some of the loneliness he’d felt since coming to Tokyo was starting to seep away.

And so, when Akechi took the shot, he was able to genuinely smile.

* * *

“Ah-”

They were on their way to Ken’s apartment when Akechi suddenly stopped, leaving Ken to stumble and turn around after him. He was looking in the window of a shop, nearly pressed up against the glass.

“What was that for?”

“Oh, my apologies.” Akechi moved back, grimacing in embarrassment. “I just saw something inside that caught my eye.”

It was a toy store. Ken peered inside, but didn’t see anything that might catch the interest of the average teenage boy. “What is it?”

“Well, it’s a little embarrassing…” Akechi reached up and tapped his gloved finger on the glass. “I was looking at that ray gun, there.”

It was a toy ray gun, made of plastic. The branding on the packaging made Ken guess it was tie-in merch for some TV show or comic, though he wasn’t familiar with it. It looked like a pretty standard toy, and he couldn’t help but grin.

“You’re into sci-fi, huh?”

“Well… I guess, I’ve always liked stories where the hero triumphs over the villain. I used to pretend I was the hero, when I was a kid. I liked those sorts of toys.”

Ken nodded in understanding. “But now you’re a real hero. You _actually_ lock up criminals.”

Akechi chuckled. “It’s not as interesting as it sounds, I’m afraid. Since I’m only a rookie, I still have to rely on my more experienced seniors.”

“It still counts. Give yourself some credit.” Ken stepped back from the glass, thinking. “Still, a ray gun, huh… I guess it makes sense, for a kid.”

“Oh? And what would your hero weapon of choice have been?”

“A spear. Since a kid doesn’t have as long of a reach as an adult, they need a weapon that will compensate.”

Akechi chuckled. “That’s the sort of answer I would expect from you. But, wouldn’t it also be easy for a child to knock themselves down with a spear…?”

Ken grimaced, then hoped Akechi didn’t notice. “It’s just a hypothetical question, anyway…”

Akechi laughed, taking one last look at the ray gun, before motioning Ken away.

* * *

Koromaru warmed up to Akechi instantly, not that Ken had been concerned. Akechi seemed to warm up to Koromaru, too, giving him plenty of pets and belly rubs on their walk, and tossing sticks for him to catch. He was more relaxed as they walked around the park than Ken had ever seen him, and it made him smile as he watched Koromaru frolic and return sticks to him with unconditional enthusiasm.

But even summer days come to an end, and they had to go home. They walked back to Ken’s apartment in comfortable silence, Koromaru bouncing ahead of them with a spring in his step like he was a young dog again.

Once they reached the door, Ken opened it to let Koromaru in, then stopped to turn back to Akechi.

“I had a good time today.”

“Me too.” Akechi smiled a bit wistfully, looking out across the railing at the street below. “It was nice to get out and do something like this… before I get too busy.”

Ken couldn’t stop himself from frowning. “Do you have a big case coming up?”

“I’ve been officially assigned to the team investigating the Phantom Thieves. I start tomorrow.” Akechi sighed. “I’m afraid I won’t have much time for this sort of thing, until the case is wrapped up.”

“Oh.” Ken felt a pang of disappointment, knowing that this would be the first and possibly last time. “But we can still eat lunch together sometimes, right?”

“If I have time…” Akechi looked back at him, smiling. “But, thank you for putting up with my hectic schedule. And… for listening to me, earlier.”

“Anytime.” Akechi just smiled politely at him, so Ken doubled down. “I mean it. I… understand what it’s like. So, if you ever need to talk… I’m here.”

In the dim evening light it was hard to tell for sure, but Akechi’s expression seemed to grow softer, and while the smile never dropped, Ken could sense longing from it too, like Akechi was truly considering it.

Like he wanted to reach out, but couldn’t.

But all Akechi said was, “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Amada-san.”

He’d almost made it to the stairs when Ken called after him, “Hey!” He turned back, and Ken smiled.

“Just Ken is fine.”

Akechi smiled back, raising his arm in parting.

“Very well, then, Ken-kun.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

“You’re friends with Goro Akechi.”

Ken frowned at the calculus homework in front of him, only half listening to Mitsuru on the phone. With the semester wrapping up, he really didn’t have time for her interrogations about the Phantom Thieves.

“He’s in my class, sure.”

“And he posted a picture of the two of you on his food blog.”

Ken winced. He hadn’t known Akechi was going to publish that picture!

“We hang out sometimes.”

“And has he told you anything about the case?”

“Not really. We mostly talk about… normal teenage stuff, I guess.” _And being orphans,_ he doesn’t say.

“Hmm… I’m becoming concerned. My contacts in Tokyo don’t know anything either. Everyone is being very tight lipped.” There was the sound of tapping, a pen being rapped against a desk. “I don’t like this. Something is being covered up.”

“Isn’t it more likely that the police just don’t know anything about what’s going on? If it’s supernatural-”

“Even the Inaba police were on the right track during that incident a few years ago.” More tapping. “It feels… almost deliberate to me.”

“That _does_ sound like a problem. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m studying for finals...”

“Right. Sorry.”

She sounded surprisingly apologetic, so Ken softened his tone. He didn’t mean to be a brat, it was just…

“I’m sorry, too. I wish I could help, but… I made my decision. You know that.”

“I do. I didn’t mean to drag you into this.” Mitsuru sighed again. “And I didn’t mean to make it sound like I want to use your friendship with Akechi for my gain. I’m… glad that you made a friend there.”

“Thanks, Mitsuru.”

“Good luck on finals. I’ll talk to you later.”

* * *

Ken took a trip back to Iwatodai for summer break. It was nice to see his old friends and get out of the city for awhile.

When he returned to Tokyo, the city was abuzz with the news about the war between the Phantom Thieves and Medjed. Not that Ken knew what a “Medjed” was, but whoever they were, it seemed the Phantom Thieves had won.

And in that time, public opinion was starting to turn in their favor, meaning it was starting to turn against those investigating them.

Akechi seemed more stressed than ever as the new school term started. Their lunches together effectively stopped, so Ken couldn’t be sure, but he had a feeling that Akechi wasn’t eating much anymore. He looked so… haggard, sometimes, even if he hid it under his perfectly polished facade.

One day, Ken made too much food for lunch. Normally he’d just toss the leftovers in the fridge for later, but that day, he decided to take it with him instead, and slipped the container onto Akechi’s desk.

It was returned at the end of class, empty, with a smile and a thank you.

After that, Ken packed two lunches every day, and every day, Akechi thanked him and returned the empty bento to him.

And he was content with that.

* * *

The news reported that the Phantom Thieves had killed someone.

Ken started to think that the Phantom Thieves weren’t interested in justice after all.

* * *

It wasn’t that he meant to follow Akechi, but when Ken saw him go by in the subway one afternoon, he couldn’t help but trail after him.

He assumed that Akechi was heading for the shops, and he thought it might be nice to meet up with him there. Maybe they could catch up; they’d barely even talked, their daily bento ritual notwithstanding.

But he wasn’t heading for the shops - he was headed for another platform. Ken’s heart sank; he must be on his way to another station, just passing through Shibuya on his way to another appointment or investigation.

Except… he seemed to be meeting someone. Or, a whole group of someones, most of them wearing matching school uniforms.

Ken slipped around a corner, not sure why he was being so sneaky. Then again, it would be embarrassing to be caught tailing Akechi, and he didn’t want to explain what he was doing. But he _was_ curious.

The group seemed to be fully assembled once Akechi joined them - Ken could hear him apologize for his lateness. They walked further away into the subway, toward a platform that had only just had a train depart, leaving it mostly deserted as commuters rushed off to their other commitments. Ken followed, crouching behind a schedule sign.

One of the group, a student with frizzy black hair and glasses, pulled out a phone. He spoke quietly, so Ken couldn’t be sure, but he thought the guy said, “Mementos.”

And then…

For just a moment, reality seemed to slow, the subway warping around him. The world grew hazy, and Ken felt something inside him he hadn’t in years, not since the Dark Hour, not since Tartarus.

“Kala-Nemi…?”

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the world was back to normal. Kala-Nemi was gone - and so was the group on the platform.

And Ken understood everything.

* * *

“Can we talk?”

“I’m sorry, Ken-kun. I’m too busy to eat lunch today-”

“I know.” Ken’s voice was firm. “You don’t have to eat with me. But we need to talk.”

Akechi’s brow creased in concern, but it was enough to get him to nod. “Alright. Let’s go up on the roof.”

Ken hesitated when they arrived, not sure if he should stand up or sit down. He settled on standing, though with a bit of a slouch, so he didn’t feel taller than Akechi.

“...You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

Akechi looked perfectly puzzled. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re one of _them_. The Phantom Thieves.”

Now he looked perfectly baffled. “The Phantom Thieves!? Surely you’re joking, Ken-kun. I’m investigating them, remember?”

“I saw you with a group of students from that school. Shujin. You guys were in the subway, and then you just… disappeared.”

“That… must have been some kind of trick of the light. People don’t just disappear-”

“Don’t patronize me.” Ken frowned, folding his arms. “I’m not a detective, but I know what I saw.”

Akechi’s attempt to laugh it off faded away. His expression turned thoughtful, searching for a moment, and then… and then he just looked blank.

It was unsettling.

“You know more about this than you’ve let on, don’t you, Ken-kun?” he asked. The name came out almost like a sing-song.

“No. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Is that right? Then you _haven’t_ been in contact with anyone from the Kirijo Group?”

Ken bristled. “That… Why would anyone from Kirijo want to talk to me?”

“Hmm… Why indeed…?”

Akechi regarded him coolly for a moment, then turned and sat on a concrete bench. He motioned for Ken to join him, and after a few seconds of hesitation, Ken sat as well.

“I am not _one of them_. But I am working with them. We have… a truce, of sorts.”

“A truce.”

“Yes. I’m helping them with something that will be beneficial to both their goals and mine, and afterwards they’ll disband officially, and stop their operations.”

Ken raised an eyebrow. “You got them to agree to that? Really?”

“I did get them to agree to it, and if they know what’s good for them, they’ll abide by it. I know their true identities now, after all. It would be a simple matter to turn them over to the police, if they go back on their word.”

“Then why not just do that? I thought you said they should be tried in a court of law.”

“I still think they should be. But… the situation has changed.”

“They killed someone.”

“Hmm… No, I don’t think they did.” Akechi put his hand to his chin, thinking. “I think someone else is using similar methods… and that they’re after Sae-san - Detective Niijima. By teaming up, I’m hoping that we can protect her, and in return they’ll find the evidence they need to clear their names.”

“Even if they really didn’t kill that man-”

“Kunikazu Okumura.”

“Even if they didn’t kill Okumura, I still think you should find another way than working with them. I don’t trust them.”

Akechi actually let a smile cross his face then, though there was something off about it. It wasn’t the same as the pleasant smiles he usually employed. “Are you worried about me, Ken-kun?”

“Well, you’re my friend. Aren’t you?”

His smile dropped, and Akechi stared off into the distance. “Friends… Hm.”

It was a disappointing answer, but Ken tried not to let it get to him. He had a reason for talking to Akechi, and he couldn’t get sidetracked, friend or no.

“...This isn’t really about Detective Niijima, is it?”

Akechi said nothing; he didn’t move, didn’t blink, just kept staring off.

“...I used to be like that, too. After my mom died… I didn’t know how to keep living. I thought maybe it would be best if I died, too.”

He tightened his hand into a fist, looking down. Thinking about those days hurt now, but it made him stronger, too. He understood what despair could do to a person, and he also knew it could be overcome.

“Then… I realized that my mom’s death hadn’t been an act of chance. Someone had caused her death, and if I could find that someone… if I could make them feel the pain that I felt, if I could end their life too, then that would avenge her. That it would make everything better, somehow. So… I started living my life for vengeance.”

At that, Akechi seemed to stir. He still didn’t move his face, but his eyes flicked in Ken’s direction.

“But I realized… no, someone showed me that Mom wouldn’t have wanted that. She didn’t want me to become someone who would hurt others. She would want me to keep living, and try to have the best life I could. So I put vengeance behind me. It wasn’t easy, and there were plenty of times when I still wanted…” He took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “But it got better. Eventually, it really did get better. And I think… I think my mom is proud of me now.”

He looked up from his hands, focusing on Akechi’s face now. “And I think that’s what your mom would want for you, too. To let go of revenge, and live in the present.”

For a long moment, things were silent on the roof, nothing but the distant Tokyo traffic to be heard. Akechi didn’t move, and neither did Ken.

And then, finally, Akechi sighed, and rose to his feet. He grabbed his briefcase off the ground, then turned his back to Ken.

“I really thought… that I had finally found someone who understands.”

Ken scrambled to his feet. “Akechi-”

“Let me be clear. I’m not interested in revenge for my mother. This justice… is for _me_.”

Ken reached out a hand, but Akechi was already gone, leaving him alone.

* * *

When it was announced on the news that the leader of the Phantom Thieves had committed suicide, he thought maybe it was completed. Maybe Akechi could be done with revenge, and move on with his life.

But if anything, he only seemed more tense than ever. For someone who won, he didn’t seem to be acting like a winner.

They hadn’t spoken since that day on the roof, but Ken kept bringing him extra bentos anyway. They were returned unceremoniously and untouched, left on Ken’s desk for him to retrieve when he returned from lunch.

It hurt, but he wasn’t ready to give up on Akechi yet. No matter what darkness might be inside someone, they could still come back to the light. He had seen that in others. He had seen that in himself.

So he could wait, as long as he had to.

* * *

The first day Akechi didn’t show up for school, Ken knew it was the end.

He still held up hope, the second day, and the third day, but the longer his seat remained empty, the more certain he grew. Akechi wouldn’t be returning. Maybe Akechi wasn’t of this world at all, anymore.

The strange thing was, no one seemed to care. His fangirls had abandoned him in favor of the Phantom Thieves long ago, and already their fickle interests had moved on yet again. Their other classmates shrugged when he was mentioned. No one was talking about him on TV, no one seemed to have even noticed he was missing.

Only Ken seemed to notice.

Four days after Akechi stopped coming to school, the Phantom Thieves put out a video announcing that they were going to steal the heart of Masayoshi Shido, the frontrunner for Prime Minister. It was a bold move, and all people could talk about in school the next day.

But soon interest began to wane. And still, Akechi was gone.

* * *

It was a cold December night when Ken returned to the park he had gone to with Akechi that summer’s day, Koromaru bounding ahead of him with puppylike enthusiasm. He kept his hands in his pockets, even wrapped in their gloves, and stood huddled by a streetlight while Koromaru ran around, nipping at the few snowflakes that were coming down. He still had so much energy, even at his age…

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the light crunch of shoes on frost, and then his name.

“Are you… Ken Amada?”

He turned, and there in the light stood the frizzy-haired boy he had seen with Akechi that time in Shibuya station. He was wearing a hoodie under his jacket, the hood pulled up to cover his face, but in the light Ken could still clearly see him, big glasses and all.

“Yes.” He narrowed his eyes. “Can I help you?”

“Were you friends with Goro Akechi?”

It wasn’t all that surprising that this boy would be asking about Goro, but it _was_ surprising he knew their connection in the first place. Ken tried not to show that on his face, though. “We were classmates. Why?”

“There’s a picture of you two together on his food blog.”

He’d forgotten about that. Ken ignored the way his cheeks heated up, still keeping his eyes narrow and his posture rigid. “We hung out sometimes.”

The boy nodded. “Did he ever mention the phrase, “Proof of justice,” to you?”

_Proof of justice…_

He did remember that phrase, but he didn’t think Akechi had said it. Ken closed his eyes, trying to remember. That day, all those months ago, walking with Akechi back to his apartment…

He opened his eyes. “There’s some ray gun. In a toy store. I think… I think I saw, something like that.”

Somehow, the boy didn’t seem surprised by that answer. He only nodded, then looked down at the snow on the ground.

“That’s what I thought.”

Then he looked back up, nodding at Ken. “Thanks,” was all he said, before he suddenly turned on his heel.

Ken stared after him for a moment, before he suddenly realized that this was his chance. This boy was his last connection to Akechi - if he let him go now, he might never learn what happened.

“Wait!” The boy stopped, looking over his shoulder at him. “You’re… the leader of the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?”

A too long pause. Then…

“Never heard of ‘em.”

_Isn’t that too forceful of a denial!?_

The guy was already starting to walk off again, and Ken weighed his options. There was one thing he could say, but he shouldn’t. He wasn’t supposed to. Mitsuru would have a cow.

But… if this really was his only chance…

“Does the word “Persona” mean anything to you?”

The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

Even at this time of night, Shibuya was still bustling. The trains would only be running for an hour or so more, though, and they had used that to their advantage to find a more deserted platform.

“If he’s still alive… Morgana thinks this is where he’d be.”

Akira was looking down at his phone, pulling up an app Ken had never seen before. The bag he had over his shoulder rustled, and he could hear a meow from inside it. As in tune as he was with Koromaru, hearing Akira talk like he and his cat were having actual conversations was still a little disorienting.

“He says, “No one who has died in the Metaverse has ever come back to life in the real world. I think.””

“He thinks?”

“He’s missing a lot of his memory.” Akira shrugged. “But he’s the most solid source of information we have on the Metaverse.”

Ken nodded. “You aren’t sure if he even died, right?”

“It… seemed like there’d be no way to escape. But Akechi is crafty… I don’t know. I’d like to hope.”

“For someone you say was trying to kill you, you sure seem keen on saving him.”

Akira reached up and twisted a strand of bang around his finger. In the scant few hours they’d known each other, Ken had noticed he does this: always playing with his hair, or his glasses. Always keeping his hands busy.

“I don’t think that he _wanted_ to hurt anyone, in the end. I think he was reaching out for help.” He lowered his hand, looking out at the train tracks. “So… I’d like to give him a second chance.”

“Hm… you know,” Ken mused, “you remind me of someone.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it while we search.” He rolled his shoulders, feeling the weight of the spear hidden under his clothes, the evoker in his bag.

“I have a feeling we have a long way to go.”

“That’s alright.” Ken looked down at Koromaru, who thumped his tail against the floor. “We’re used to it.”

Akira nodded, then pulled up his phone.

“Mementos.”

“Beginning navigation.”

Once more, reality slowed. The station warped around them, melting away as another world took hold, one that was bleak and damp and pulsating with things Ken didn’t want to think about. Unlike Tartarus, it took on the imitation of the real world around it, a mockery of a subway station; like Tartarus, it stretched seemingly endlessly, unknowable and ever changing.

But in the face of all this darkness, a feeling of warmth rose in Ken’s chest, one he hadn’t felt in years and yet was as familiar as if he’d felt it yesterday. He took his evoker in hand, staring out at the winding tunnels before him, and raised it to his temple.

_Kala-nemi… are you there?_

For a moment only silence, and then like a warm wind wrapping around him, a voice thrummed through his mind and soul, one born from the depths of his own heart.

_I am thou, and thou art I._

Ken smiled, and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Ken Amada: ah shit, here we go again


End file.
